Dharok's greataxe
|gemwname = Dharok's greataxe, Dharok's greataxe 0 |weight = 13 |examine = Dharok the Wretched's Greataxe. }} Dharok's greataxe is a part of Dharok the Wretched's set of barrows equipment and is used as a melee weapon. It is wielded in two hands and requires 70 Attack and 70 Strength to wield. If Dharok's Greataxe is wielded along with all of the other pieces of equipment in Dharok's barrows set, a special effect occurs called "the wretched strength". Attacks can deal more damage as the wielder's Lifepoints decrease, up to double damage at 10% lifepoints. This weapon is very slow, the same speed as a Two-handed sword, allowing opponents to attack you multiple times before you can attack once. However, if life points are intentionally kept very low, full Dharok's does more damage per second than even a Chaotic rapier, making it an effective, yet expensive, training weapon. Despite the fact that it is an axe, it is similar bonus-wise to a 2-handed sword because of its high slash bonus and very high damage output per hit. It is a very strong two-handed slashing weapon highly useful in disposing monsters weak to slash attacks, such as fire giants. *Dharok's greataxe can only be traded when undamaged or fully broken. *If you drop this item it will degrade to "0". Repair Trivia *In the quest While Guthix Sleeps, at one point the player's combat stats are increased to 255. Theoretically the Dharok set special would be able to hit 2700+ on the Tormented Demon; however the player's lifepoints will instantly restore to 2550 when damage is taken, so it is not possible for a player to lower their lifepoints enough. *During the Graphical Update, Dharok's greataxe was first held over the shoulder, with both hands, then over the shoulder again, then it got glitched because Jagex kept on varying it. This has been fixed by Jagex. To do the glitch, players would hold a Dharok's greataxe and open their combat interface menu. It would glitch and result in it being held the same as the Dragon longsword is. *The graphics of the Greataxe in a player's inventory remained the same after the graphical update, and differs from when it is equipped in terms of looks. After the Champion's Challenge and Hairstyles update, the sprite was changed to match the look of the greataxe when you wield it. On 28 July 2009, the greataxe received a graphical makeover. *After the 28 July 2009 Animation Pack updates, the greataxe held by Dharok the Wretched at the Barrows activity remained unchanged. *Currently the Dharok's greataxe has no proper walking or running animation. it has a default animation, similar to a player running/walking with it in a free world. *The greataxe appears to have a different inventory display for every level of degradation (100, 75, 50, 25, 0). It is the only degrading item to do so, most others only have a "100" and "0" (or "worn-out") display. *The difference between the Dharok's Greataxe inventory icon and wielded model were resolved on 9 November 2009. *In the Grand Exchange database the image of the Dharok's greataxe inventory and the model are not up to date. *Balmung has a similar appearance and animation to Dharok's greataxe. *The "broken" version of the greataxe resembles the old appearance of the weapon. *The Local Thug who takes the place of Lucien after While Guthix Sleeps seems to be wielding the old version of this axe. *When running with the greataxe you will hold it in one hand. *There appears to be a blue, rune-coloured Dharok's Greataxe at 0:25 in the "Vote YES/NO/I DON'T CARE, RuneScape Free Trade & the Wilderness" video on the RuneScape official Youtube channel. It appears that the blue axe is wielded by Cow1337killr, who held a similar weapon during a cutscene from Animal Magnetism. After the player model update that came alongside the God Wars Dungeon update, players appear to be holding the greataxe by the blade rather than the handle. This has yet to be fixed. fi:Dharok's greataxe es:Dharok's Greataxe nl:Dharok's greataxe